


Scars and Trust

by mithrel



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough doesn't let anyone touch his scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Trust

The first time he and the Doctor had had sex, he'd brushed his hand over the brand on Turlough's arm.

He'd flinched immediately, as though he'd been shot. The Doctor immediately withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Turlough tried to calm his racing heart. "No, it's just...it's sensitive." The pain of the branding had long since faded, but it still made him extremely uneasy to have anyone else touch it.

The Doctor had nodded, and was careful never to touch it again.

After more than three months on the TARDIS, one night, as the Doctor thrust into him, he guided his hand to the brand.


End file.
